cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
00 Cyborg Team Vehicles
Through the long publication of''' Cyborg 009', as well as its various adaptations, the team have traveled to their destinations in different types of vehicles, with the Dolphin being the best-known and iconic. Submarine No. 101 '''Used in': "Birth" arc to "The Mythos Cyborgs", also seen in apocryphal stories "Vacuum War", "The Man in the High Castle", and "The Bomb Model "Raiden". A former Black Ghost submarine that was taken control of by the 00 Cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore. Its whereabouts by the time of "The Underground Empire of Yomi" are unknown. It is only seen in the manga and the 1966 animated film. The Dolphin Main article: Dolphin Used in: "The Underground Empire of Yomi" (Manga), Episodes 2-45 (Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier), Cyborg 009 Monster Wars, Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman. A red-and-white ship that doubles as a submarine and plane, as well as having a drilling function. While only lasting for all of just one arc in the manga, it was memorable enough to be used prominently in the 2001 adaptation as well as in the OVA series. In the 2001 continuity, it was formerly a Black Ghost warship named "The Black Phantom". Other modifications were also made to its functions and settings, including a smaller drilling vehicle inside of it called The Mole. In the vs. Devilman OVA, a much differently-designed Dolphin functions as the team's transport vehicle. Flying Disk Used in: "Monster Island" to "Middle East" (Manga) After infiltrating the Monster Island scientists' base in the manga, the 00 team manage to take possession of one of their flying disks. They use it to navigate to the deserts in the Middle East in the following arc, but it is left damaged and grounded during the events. Ivan the Fool Used in: "The Undersea Pyramid" (Manga) A ship named after the Russian folklore character, which the 00 team, Dr. Gilmore, and a family they rescued ride along in during the arc. Dolphin II Main article: Dolphin II Used in: "The Golden Triangle" to "Aphrodite" (Manga), 1979-1980 anime series A successor to the original Dolphin, with an appearance more shaped like the sea mammal. The design was developed in collaboration with the toy company Takatoku, and appeared in some of the Shonen Sunday manga run during the time that the second anime series ran on TV. Poseidon Main article: Poseidon Used in: "The Legend of the Star Mermaid" (Manga), Cyborg 009: SF Roman A ship used to navigate the planet Reptum by the 00 team. A vehicle by the same name but inspired more by the Dolphin appeared in the SF Roman light novel, pre-dating the manga version by two years. The Ishmael Used in: Cyborg 009 The Movie: Legend of the Super Galaxy Saba's spacecraft, used by the 00 cyborg team to navigate outer space in the film. It is loosely based off the ship from the Cosmo Child manga arc. It serves as a large battleship with several smaller aircrafts that can be used to fire missiles. It runs on a substance known as "Hydro-Crystal", which delays the team's journey to stop Zoa when they have to stop on the planet Fantarion to find it for the fuel. The Ishmael wound up used for the film due to Takatoku claiming design rights over the Dolphin II, making that vehicle off-limits for the cyborgs to be shown using. Category:Vehicles